Hidden Secrets
by Cordys-Vision
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is techincally turning Seventeen years old in less than a week. Perfect timing to take her realtionship with Jacob to the next level she thinks. What happens when her decision causes Hidden Secrets to cause everything to fall apart?
1. Renesmee

**A/N: Hey! This is my first twilight fanfiction, and the first one that I'm actually planning on finishing, I write Harry Potter fanfiction usually, but for some reason I've been in an intense twilight mood lately, after reading breaking dawn, I was interested in what would happen in the years too follow and this is what came out.**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

I really didn't want to do this. It was actually one of those things on my top 10 things I did not want to do. I loved my mom…but I usually avoided talking to her about private things…and by private things I mean things that had to do with Jacob Black. Jacob Black was my…boyfriend for all intents and purposes. Boyfriend…Soul mate…

Fated life partner…Imprint…whatever makes the most sense. I stared at my parent's bedroom door for a long time, trying to get my words straight. It was a simple thing that I had to do but it was so hard to get up the nerve. I began pacing again, re-thinking my original plan of attack. The thing with my mother was, as long as whatever you're going to say is well thought out, she can't say no…well to me anyway. Most of the time it was like that with my dad too…but I knew it wouldn't be that way with what I was going to purpose. After another full minute of pacing the bedroom door creaked open and I jumped about a foot into the air, meeting my mothers grinning face.

"Ness…What are you doing?" She asked using the nickname she'd shortened for me just so that she wouldn't have to call me 'Nessie' The name Jacob had made up for me, which pretty much everyone besides mom and dad called me. Mom thought it sounded like the loch ness monster and dad didn't like to copy anything Jacob did. I bit down on my lip, shrugging.

"Nothing…I was just…" I frowned in the middle of my sentence. "Where's daddy?" I said casually, hoping to sound normal enough. She watched me for a second, surveying my face, knowing that something was going on. She tore her eyes away from my face for a moment and then sighed.

"He's out hunting with Grandpa I think…and then he said something about helping Aunt Alice plan your birthday party next week." She said with a smile, as she touched my hair, running her fingers through a tangle. "Did you need something specific from him?" She asked, still playing with my hair.

I shook my head quickly, "No. I was just curious…" I said practically chewing my lip off. My mom frowned tilting her head slightly. She knew I was definitely hiding something. There was no turning back now. I let out a sigh.

"Do you think we can talk Mom? Just you and me?" I said looking up at her with pixie grin.

She smiled at me, looking slightly confused and then nodded.

"Of course, Come in." She said standing aside so that I could enter the room. As soon as I walked in the smell of lavender and flowers met my nose. I loved this room. It was the best room in the whole cottage. Mom always made sure it smelled positively wonderful. I let out a sigh collapsing onto the big bed, snuggling myself into the covers. I felt so safe here. It was a good place to have this wretched conversation. My mom sat herself down beside me, stroking my hair as I got comfortable.

"Now what is it, my little Renesmee, that has you all in a tither?" I sighed heavily for a moment and then sat up, looking at my mother seriously.  
"Promise you won't tell daddy?" My mother instantly frowned, and then sighed.

"Ness…" she started, and I groaned, she really didn't like keeping things from him. I looked up at her with my big green pleading eyes.

"Mommy, please?" She let out a long sigh and then nodded.

"Alright, Ness." She said, as she leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Now what it is it?" I bit down hard on my lip, so hard that I tasted blood. I took a deep breath and then as I let it out, I let my words come rushing out with it.

"JacobandIaregoingtohavesex." I instantly closed my eyes not wanting to see her face when she processed the sentence. After a few moments of silent, I heard her sigh and say. "Ness, honey, open your eyes."

I opened one eye then the other one carefully, she didn't look angry. She just looked surprised and thoughtful. I looked up at her, an apologetic look on my face.

"I just wanted to tell you because…" I shrugged. "I thought you'd want to know…and…I couldn't talk to Aunt Rose about this because she'd for sure tell dad because she hates Jake and I couldn't talk to Aunt Alice because Dad can read her like an open book and I'm just so afraid that- " But mom stopped me by covering my mouth. She shook her head with a smile.

"No, I'm glad you came to me, because you're right. Your dad will be furious and I'm the only one he can't read so…" She bit her lip as well; We are so like. She watched me for a moment and then nodded.

"I think…you're ready…up here." She said touching my temple for a moment. "Can I ask you a few questions though?" She said thoughtfully, I nodded, just so incredibly relieved that she wasn't angry.

"Do you love him?" She said softly. I grinned widely and nodded.

"Very much so."

She smiled at my response and then looked down for a moment, absentmindedly playing with my hair.

"And um…he's good to you? Nice? You feel safe with him?"

I blushed, and then rolled my eyes. "Mom, he's my imprint."

She laughed softly and then nodded. "I know, but will you answer the question anyway?" I sighed, frowning for a moment and then my face broke into a smile again.

"Yes. I feel safe with him. And I know that I love him because…I don't even care that he used to be in love with you. It's kind of weird and It took a little while to get used to but, I don't care. He's mine now…and I love him. And Were happy. And were going to have sex." I said matter-of-factly. My mom shook her head and laughed.

"Well, god-forbid If I stop you from doing anything you want to do…" She tilted her head to the sighed softly. Then her face took on an amused smirk.

"Can I just ask…how have you and Jake been keeping this from your father?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, Dad stays out of my head for the most part…he thinks I think about Jake too much and Jake…Jake just thinks about how much he doesn't like Aunt Rosalie whenever Dads around."

Mom nodded, and then shook her head. "You're dad's going to flip…" She said quietly. I watched her for a moment and then cut in to her thoughts abruptly by asking a question.

"How old were you when…you and dad…you know." I said, shaking my head. It was an awkward question, but for some reason. I really wanted to know.

Mom smiled, for a moment.

"Well, first things first, we were married. You're dad was very chaste." I couldn't help but giggle at that. She bit down on her lip, nodding, continuing. "And I was 18." I picked up my mom's hand fingering her wedding ring lightly.

"And I'll technically be 17 next week so…that's real close right?" I said, looking up at her. She laughed, shaking her head

"Sweetie…It really doesn't matter how old you are. Just how much you love the person. And I know you love him Ness, I can see it in your eyes and his…" She let out a sigh, shaking her head again.

"I think that this will be a good thing. I'll keep it from your father for you as long as I can…but he's very intuitive Ness, he can read me pretty well regardless of my shielding power." She frowned and then shook her head again. "And thank you for coming to me. It says a lot about your maturity young lady." I smiled and gave her a hug. "I love you mom. Thanks." I pulled back, kissing her cheek lightly before standing up.

She raised a brow at me. "Where are you going?" she asked curiously. I smiled softly. "Jake wants me to go up to La Push today and spend some time with him and Sam and Emily and Jayden." Mom looked suspicious for a minute and then I quickly shook my head.

"It's not tonight." I said reassuringly. I nodded.

"Who's driving you up to the treaty line?" She asked, eyebrow still raised. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I'll ask Uncle Jazz or Grandma. I'll be back around six." I said already at the door. "Give Sam and Emily my love, and give little Jayden a huge kiss for me."

"Kay. I love you mom." I said quickly exiting the room, but not before hearing a cheery.

"Love you kid!" from the room I'd just left.


	2. Bella

**A/N: I forget to put in my other Authors note that this is going to be in different peoples perspectives. ALSO, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I just like to play around with her characters =]**

**Bella Marie Cullen**

I hoped against hope that I would be able to keep my promise, that Edward wouldn't be able to see right through my sneaky little charade. I knew that keeping this from him was incredibly stupid, but what else could I do? He would absolutely fly off the handle if he heard about this. Keeping this from him was the only thing any of us could do right now. I paced the bedroom, glancing at the clock every now and then. It was half past 9, and Edward would be back soon. Nessie had called and begged to spend the night in La Push and I couldn't tell her no…and I trusted her, she said it wasn't going to happen tonight.

I was just worried about how I was going to keep this from her father. I heard him coming up the stairs before I saw him. I collapsed onto the bed, grabbed my tattered copy of Wuthering heights off of the night stand and flung it open to a random page, staring intently at it until I heard the door open.

I risked a glance up at him, he was beautiful as ever, it was difficult to remember how beautiful he was when he was gone, even with the increased vampire memory.

I smiled up at him warmly. "Hey! How was hunting?" I said casually hoping, my ridiculous cheeriness wouldn't throw him off. He smiled back at me though, hanging up his jacket.

"It was nice. It was good to get out with Carlisle. How was your day?" He said, now walking over to me.

"Oh, it was fine." I said, my eyes returning to the book. He was far too close. The secret would just come spilling out now. I had to keep him at bay. He stared at me for a few minutes, and then softly said.

"What's the matter with you?"

I didn't even risk looking up from the book.

"Nothing, honey, what are you talking about?" I said, staring ever more intently at the page. I could feel him crawling onto the bed, soon he was hovering over me, his face, inches from mine.

"Bella?" he said softly,

"Hmm?" I said, my eyes still not on him.

He carefully took the book from my hands and held it up. "You're book was upside down."

He had me. He totally had me now. I closed my eyes sighing and then let out soft laughter.

"I wasn't really concentrating…it was just something to do…you know how many times I've read it…I just wanted to see if I could…" I paused for a moment trying to formulate a story good enough. "…read it…upside down." I sighed biting my lip. Well, it was worth a try.

He tilted his head at me for a moment and then shook his head.

"Bella…what is going on?" he asked again, his eyes piercing through my own.

I sighed, biting my lip again, not meeting his gaze.

"It's nothing…honest…" I ran a hand through my hair, looking away from him. This was far more difficult than I had originally predicted. He raised a brow at me and then shook his head.

"Remember that discussion we had about how since I couldn't read your mind and were married now, you were just going to tell me things?" He finished and then I bit my lip again.

"Yes. I do. And…I want to tell you…Just…okay. Promise not to fly off the handle?"

He paused for a moment and then nodded; waving a hand at me, telling me it was safe to tell him.

I sighed, and then thought of the best way to phrase it.

"Our beautiful, smart, amazing daughter talked to me today. About…her relationship. You know it's organic, and she's young and it grew…and she…she loves him." I said stopping for a moment to watch his face. He looked nothing but confused. I sighed.

"Ness…Reneesme…made a decision. She and Jacob are…taking it to the next level." I watched him for a response, he did nothing but raise his eyebrow. And then he nodded.

"Yes well, she is seventeen soon, I assume she'll want her first kiss rather soon."

I stared at him for a minute and then shook my head.

"Edward…Love, they've been kissing for a very long time." I said, staring up at him, shaking my head slightly.

After a moment or two, realization dawned on him. His eyes narrowed. "No." He whispered. "No." He said again, shaking his head. "NO! Tell me you did not approve of this!" His eyes mere slits now, directed at me.

I frowned. "Um. Okay. I didn't."

He growled loudly, slamming his fist into the headboard, which I gracefully ducked. "You're lying!" He spit at me.

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "You asked me too!"

He pushed off from the bed, breaking the headboard. I sighed. We really didn't need to break anymore of this.

"You said it was OKAY for her to do that…with HIM!?" He said, fuming. "She's sixteen years old! Are you crazy? Or did she give you those damn puppy dog eyes?" He paced angrily.

I sighed, waiting for the anger spell to pass. He paced for another 5 minutes, muttering things under his breath as he did so. Then eventually he came to a stop, his eyes, reaching up slowly to meet mine.

"She's too young." He said in a small voice that didn't sound like him at all. I watched him for a moment, and then slowly got off the bed to reach him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled till his forehead was touching mine.

"Please don't freak out about this. Please. She's mature. She's happy. She's made her decision." I could feel him start to break, his anger dissolve. I gave him a small smile. "I love you." I said, leaning up to kiss his chin, then his jawline lightly. He sighed heavily shaking his head.

"Bella…" He said softly, before pressing his lips to mine.


End file.
